


Underrated

by KPopFanatic1994



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPopFanatic1994/pseuds/KPopFanatic1994
Summary: A guy flirts with you at a party you've attended with Youngjae, and after hitting the guy, the two of you go home where Youngjae shows you who you belong to.





	Underrated

The music blared around you as you danced your way through the dance floor, your boyfriend, Youngjae, at the other end at the bar. He was standing with his friend, Jinyoung, watching as Jinyoung downed shot after shot. You rolled your eyes, knowing Youngjae would probably have to end up babysitting him, knowing how he got when he had been drinking. He turned into a baby when he drank too much. Your eyes met his, and he smiled slightly as you slowly made your way over to him. You wrapped your arm around his waist, not being tall enough to wrap it around his shoulders as you grinned at him.

 

“Do you come here often?” you asked with a wink. 

 

“Not really, just when my girlfriend has been nagging and I need to get away for a while." The grin fell off your face, and you slapped his chest lightly.

 

"You fucking asshole.” you said, a grin trying to make its way back onto your face. You knew he was joking. That was just the type of relationship you two had. Nobody expected it from Youngjae. He was the ‘sunshine’ and always looked happy. But there was also the side of him that he didn’t let the fans see. The side that cussed up a storm and had an anger problem sometimes. Especially when it came to you.

 

“I’m gonna go dance with Erica some more. You okay here with Jinyoung?” you asked, having to basically yell in his ear to get him to hear you over the music.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Go have fun. I’ll keep an eye on you.” he said, nodding and winking at you. You sauntered off back to your friend and the two of you moved your bodies to the music, the bass booming through your ears and resonating in your body. You loved music. It took youto places you’d never been before. But your love for music and your love for you boyfriend together, and you were the happiest woman on Earth. You watched as some guy danced up behind Erica and she shot you a look that basically asked if she should dance with him.

 

“Go ahead, have fun!” you yelled, laughing. It wasn’t until you felt someone come up behind you that the bad feeling in your gut appeared. His arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you back against him, moving your body against his. You pushed him off, turning around to say something to him, but before you could, Youngjae was right behind him. His right hand connected with his face, the guy falling to the floor, holding his mouth. 

 

You looked up at Youngjae to see him breathing hard, his eyes full of nothing but fury. He grabbed your hand, pulling you out of the club, your body shivering when the cold breeze hit you. Your skin erupted with goosebumps, you wrapping your arms around yourself. Youngjae turned back towards you, running his hands along your skin.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, hailing a cab. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. You didn’t have to do that.” He turned on you, staring into your eyes.

 

“'I didn’t have to do that? Some guy has his hands all over you and I didn’t have to do what I did?" 

 

"No, you didn’t. You didn’t have to punch him in the face, Youngjae. I don’t belong to you, I can fight my own battles.” you scolded slightly. If you thought his eyes couldn’t get any darker, you were wrong. He nodded, pursing his lips as a cab finally pulled over and let the two of you inside. The ride home was a quiet one. Neither of you said anything until the car pulled up outside the apartment. 

 

“Thank you, keep the change.” Youngjae said to the driver. You walked inside, already heading into the elevator. Youngjae followed you, pressing the floor number and standing back against the wall. The tension in the air could have been cut with a butter knife. He unlocked the door, letting you in first before walking in himself. You heard the door close behind you, and then you were pushed against the wall. 

 

“Youngjae, what the fuck?!” you yelled, looking at him as if he’s done lost his mind.

 

“You don‘t belong to me? Should I remind you who you‘re talking to?”  
Your mouth went dry as you took in the look on his face, the coldness in his eyes, and the way his breaths fanned across your face as his chest heaved up and down. He was pissed. You opened your mouth to say something, but the words wouldn’t come out. He didn’t give you another chance before his lips were on yours, crushing and molding them against his own. Your hands hurriedly pushed his jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as his hands trailed up your thighs, pushing the hem of your dress up. 

 

“I can’t make it to the bedroom; you‘re going to have to be fucked right here.” he said harshly into your ear, biting down on your lobe. You gasped as you felt his teeth sink into your skin, sucking on it lightly before pulling back. His hands went to his pants, and he unbuckled his belt before popping the button on them and pulling the zipper down. While he was busy with his own clothes, you took the opportunity to push your panties down and throwing them to the side. 

He pressed himself against you, his tongue automatically going into your mouth to slide against yours, the taste of him mixing with the taste of alcohol still left on your tastebuds. He grunted as he hoisted you up, wrapping your legs around him as his thumb came into contact with your clit, rubbing circles on it that drove you crazy. Your hands went to the bottom of his shirt and you pulled it up over his head, letting it join your panties next to you on the floor. He pushed your dress up again, lining his cock up with your entrance. 

 

“You‘re about to find out you do belong to someone. This pussy belongs to me. These tits belong to me. You belong to me.“ he nearly growled. The look in his eyes turned darker, which you didn’t think was possible at this point. Without any warning, he pushed into you, the feeling of being full spreading through your body as you stretched around him. A loud groan fell from your lips as he growled, his head coming to nestle in your neck as he thrusted into you.

 

“Fuck, you‘re always so fucking tight for me. Always so fucking wet.” he moaned in your ear, gripping your thighs so hard you thought there’d be bruises the next day. You felt him nip at your neck before sucking lightly, suction getting harder as he thrusted into you faster.

 

“Fuck, Youngjae!” you moaned, the feeling of the tip of his cock hitting your g spot perfectly. You felt your orgasm creep up and you heard him chuckle.

 

“You‘re about to cum already? It hasn’t even been five minutes.” he teased, his words coming out in a harsh pant. You ignored his jab; clenching around him in hopes it would make him arrive at his own orgasm quicker.

 

“No, no trying to make me cum I told you that you were going to know who you belonged to.” he said as he placed you back down on your feet. You groaned as you felt your orgasm drift away. You looked at him, slight anger in your eyes. He placed his own back against the wall and pulled you in front of him, tapping you on your shoulder to signal that he wanted you on your knees. You looked at him like he had grown a second head.

 

“Are you kidding me? I’m not blowing you after what you just did!” you exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“You’re not going to blow me?? he asked, as if giving you a chance to change your answer. You shook your head, keeping up with your decision. How dare he ask you to give him head after he just denied you your orgasm. You heard him chuckle before he grabbed your hair and forced you down to the floor. Seeing him like this, so out of the element everyone knew and loved-especially his fans- got you wetter by the second. Nobody knew Youngjae could be this dominating. It was like a secret between the two of you. 

 

That thought was what made you change your mind, and you felt his hand on the back of your head, forcing you forward, his cock going into your mouth. A grunt fell from between his lips as he felt your mouth wrap around him, his head controlling your movements and speed. You placed your hands on his thighs to help balance yourself and let him fuck your mouth, spit falling from the corner of your lips as he rocked himself in and out of your throat. You took in a couple breaths through your nose, doing your best not to gag around him. One harsh thrust made you gag slightly, a loud moan coming from him as he felt your throat constrict around his cock. 

 

“Fuck, keep doing that and you’ll make me cum in that little mouth of yours. I’d much rather cum in your pretty pussy.” he said, biting his lip. You squeezed your legs together, rubbing your thighs against each other to try to give yourself some friction. He noticed and pulled you up, dragging you to the kitchen and bending you over the counter.

 

“The only way you‘re getting off is if it‘s by my cock, baby.“ he said sweetly. He pushed your head down onto the counter, keeping a handful of your hair as he guided his cock back inside you, moaning loudly at how much wetter you had gotten from blowing him.

 

“I didn‘t think your pussy could get any wetter, kitten. But, fuck, was I wrong.” he moaned, pulling your hair slightly as his hips slammed against yours.

 

“Fuck, Youngjae, please don’t stop. I’ll be a good girl, I promise.“ you begged, moving back against him in hopes it would make him take pity on you.

 

"I’m not going to stop baby girl, I’m going to keep on until your pussy gushes around my cock.” he said. The sounds of his skin slapping against yours filled the room and your eyes squeezed shut as you felt your orgasm creep up again. You prayed and hoped to the gods that he would keep his word and let you finish this time. You couldn’t take another orgasm being taken away from you.

 

“I feel you baby, are you wanting to cum again?” he asked.

 

“Yes, yes, please daddy, please.” He growled and started thrusting his hips quicker, the burn in your scalp nearly unbearable as he pulled your hair harder. You only pulled out the daddy card when you were desperate and really needed to cum. It drove him crazy. Another thing that was a secret between just the two of you. Your orgasm drew nearer and nearer. 

Your legs started shaking, threatening to make you fall until your orgasm finally hit. Your eyes squeezed shut as near screams fell from your mouth. Some in the form of his name, some not being anywhere near your language. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck baby. I’m gonna cum.” he panted from behind you and you squeezed around him one more time before he came inside you, his cock twitching against your walls. He fell onto your back, his forehead against your shoulder blade. The two of you caught your breath and he let you stand up, holding you to keep you against the counter. Sweat dripped from both of you and ran down your faces. He suddenly pulled you to him, cradling you against his body.

 

“I know you don’t belong to me. I just get jealous sometimes. Seeing that guy touch you the way he was triggered something in me. I’m sorry; I’ll never do it again.” he whispered, kissing the side of your head. You looked up at him, a small smile on your face.

 

“I shouldn’t have made you feel angry about protecting me. That’s all you were trying to do and I’m sorry I made you feel like that.” you said. He nodded as a smile appeared. 

 

“We both need a shower. After that, we’ll order take out and watch movies until we can’t stay awake anymore.” he said with a grin.


End file.
